memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
- | Afleveringen = 178 (7 seizoenen) | Tijdlijn = 2364 - 2370 | Afbeelding2 = USS Enterprise-D, These Are the Voyages.jpg | Beschrijving2 = }} Star Trek: The Next Generation (veelal afgekort tot TNG) was de derde Star Trek TV serie, die zich afspeelde in de 24e eeuw. Zoals de voorgangers van deze serie, Star Trek: The Original Series en Star Trek: The Animated Series, was ook The Next Generation bedacht door Gene Roddenberry. De productie werd gedaan door Paramount Pictures en de eerste uitzending was in de Verenigde Staten en werd verzorgd door Viacom (via syndicatie). De serie werd uitgezonden van september tot mei . Na afloop volgde er nog vier films met dezelfde bemanning. *Muzikaal Intro (gearrangeerd door Dennis McCarthy, gecomponeerd door Jerry Goldsmith en Alexander Courage) Samenvatting Star Trek: The Next Generation speelde zich een eeuw na de avonturen van Kirk en Spock af aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. De serie luidde een nieuw tijdperk in, waarin de Klingons met de Federatie geallieerd zijn, hoewel de Romulans vijanden blijven. Er komen ook nieuwe bedreigingen zoals de Ferengi (hoewel ze later meer als een humormiddel werden gebruikt), de Cardassians en de Borg. Het was duidelijk te zien dat Star Trek: The Original Series in de jaren '60 gemaakt was, maar in de eerste paar seizoen van The Next Generation hadden zelf ook een typisch jaren '80 uiterlijk. Zoals de originele Star Trek ging The Next Generation ook veel over exploratie, going where no one has gone before. Ondanks de gelijkenis met de originele serie probeerden de makers van The Next Generation een stoutmoedige, onafhankelijke visie van de toekomst weer te geven. Het grote publiek raakte pas echt enthousiast over de serie, na het uitzenden van "The Best of Both Worlds" in het derde seizoen. Dit betekende het keerpunt voor betere acteerprestaties, serieuze plotverhalen en met minder alleenstaande afleveringen. Dit maakte de weg vrij voor Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en zijn jaren lange Dominion oorlog verhaallijn en het opbouwen ervan. De langlopende verhaallijnen kwamen ook terug in het derde en vierde seizoen van Star Trek: Enterprise. Star Trek: Voyager benadrukte de relaties tussen de bemanning en familiebanden, zoals eerder gezien in The Next Generation. Aan de andere zijde concentreerde Deep Space Nine op politieke intriges, soap-achtige personage-ontwikkeling en een serie-lange plotverhalen. Net zoals de originele Star Trek gebruikte The Next Generation ook miniaturen voor bepaalde speciale effecten. Maar dankzij de grote vooruitgang in computer- en optische effecten liep de serie voor op haar voorganger. Deze serie veroorzaakte de grote populariteit van Star Trek en maakte de weg vrij voor 3 andere Trek series en verschillende films. Personages Afleveringen Seizoen 1 TNG Seizoen 1, 25 afleveringen: Seizoen 2 TNG Seizoen 2, 22 afleveringen: Seizoen 3 TNG Seizoen 3, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 4 TNG Seizoen 4, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 5 TNG Seizoen 5, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 6 TNG Seizoen 6, 26 afleveringen: Seizoen 7 TNG Seizoen 7, 26 afleveringen: Productie staf * Gene Roddenberry - bedenker, uitvoerend producent, producent * Michael Piller - uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Rick Berman - uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Jeri Taylor - uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Maurice Hurley - mede-uitvoerend producent, schrijver * Ronald D. Moore - producent, schrijver * Brannon Braga - mede-producent, schrijver * Joe Menosky - mede-producent, schrijver * René Echevarria - uitvoerend verhaal bewerker, schrijver * Rick Sternbach - hoofd tekenaar/ontwerper * Andrew Probert - hoofd raadgevend tekenaar Gerelateerde onderwerpen *TNG Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices *TNG Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices *TNG terugkerende personages *TNG terugkerende personages optredens *TNG regisseurs *Regisserende castleden *Crossover optredens The Next Generation pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation ca:Star Trek: La nova generació zh-cn:星际旅行：下一代 bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Star Trek: The Next Generation en:Star Trek: The Next Generation eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt:Star Trek: The Next Generation ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Звјездане стазе: Сљедећа генерација sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation uk:Зоряний шлях: Наступне покоління